


Finale

by kinkyheels (MorrPhyc)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/kinkyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared proposes to Jensen on New Year's Eve and there just might be sex involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

Jared checks his watch for the third time in two minutes. "Come on, Jen, we're gonna be late."

All he gets in response is a disparaging snort echoing down the stairs. He shrugs, expecting no less. To be fair, Jensen is the one usually on time. Jared isn't always late but he is easily distracted and gets caught up in things. He feels justified about it when he's in a writing zone and facing a deadline from his publisher but not so much when he just wants to hit the next level of Candy Crush. Jensen has dragged him away from his computer to dinner or whatever had been planned for that evening more than once. Jared has done the same but dragging Jensen away from work is infinitely harder since he doesn't work at home.

Jared is ansty tonight though, so each minute waiting feels like an hour.

They've been living together for three years and this New Year's Eve Jared has something special planned. He absently rubs the ring box in his pocket with a nervous hand. That's the finale for the night; the rest of the evening will be much more dramatic and sex-filled – or so he hopes and gives a small tap to the tube in his other pocket. "Be prepared," he whispers.

Things between them have been great since Supernatural ended after the four seasons five years ago. Mostly great anyway. A sad smile escapes as he remembers how difficult things were when they first came out as a couple. Their acting careers all but dried up, families railed and friends asked what took so long. Him and Jensen though, they stayed solid, strong and Jared fell more in love each day. They managed to come out of that first year with new careers, fewer family members but stronger bonds to the ones that supported them.

Jared's phone pings and he picks it up, rolling his eyes as he checks the message. "Damn, Jensen," he yells in response, "you’re the director, tell them to fuck off and end the web chat. If we don't leave in the next five minutes I'll fuck you here and now, dude. Screw New Year's and romance."

He expects to be yelled at and is surprised when his phone pings. 

_They heard you, numbnuts. You ain't gonna fuck anything but your hand tonight for that._

And yes, Jensen texts with capital letters and punctuation and Jared loves that about him. The content makes him wince a bit but he knows Jensen's not really pissed. The stress from this movie has his temper on a hair-trigger these days. Jared does everything he can to keep him from freaking out too much but he knows how important this film is to Jensen.

In the past three years Jensen has directed four independent features, one of which was shown at the Cannes Film Festival and won Jensen the coveted Palme D'Or. Jared had never been so proud in his life. And now, Jensen is directing a big budget film and even though it's still in the editing phase, the film is receiving a huge buzz about future Oscar nods for the actors and the amazing director.

He checks his watch again. "Dammit," he mutters under his breath, grabs his jacket from the back of the chair and makes his way to the stairs only to meet Jensen coming down. He's shrugging into his own jacket and Jared can't help but watch those denim clad bowled legs. Jensen is all power, grace and muscle and Jared's mouth gets dry watching him.

Jensen knows of course, he always has, and he smirks at the hungry look Jared knows is on his face. "Asshole," Jensen huffs, "after that you're gonna have to work for it." 

He reaches out and runs a hand slowly down Jared's chest, trailing down until he cups Jared's dick through his slacks. "Gonna have to work _hard_ ," he adds with a sensual nip to Jared's ear.

"Fuck, Jen," Jared breathes as Jensen laughs and walks past him. It still shocks him how fucking sexy Jensen is. One day he hopes he'll get used to it but he knows he never will. 

Jensen is watching him, smiling; all crinkles around his eyes and freckles dusting his nose and cheeks. Jared's breath catches in his throat. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he says without thinking because Jensen does that to him.

"I love you, too," Jensen whispers, ducking his head, still shy and uncomfortable with compliments after all this time. 

Jared wonders how he got so lucky and his hand brushes against the ring box again. That manages to get him moving. "So, you ready to have your ass romanced off?"

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Well, your chances of fucking it are slim so feel free to try romancing it."

Jared pulls Jensen in by the lapels of his jacket and licks those plush lips until they part and his tongue slides inside. Jensen kisses with his whole being and Jared get weak in the knees, wrapping his arms tightly around Jensen's waist for support. Jensen's hands travel his body pulling, groping, clutching and finally end up cupping Jared's face tenderly.

Jared breaks the kiss but doesn't move away from Jensen's hands. "I bought you a present," he says softly.

Jensen groans and drops his head to Jared's shoulder. "Jared, we promised. No presents tonight."

Jared grins, unrepentant. "I know but this is different. It's more a present for both of us."

Jensen lifts his head and cocks an eyebrow. "Both of us," he repeats. 

He reaches around Jensen and opens the front door. "Look outside." 

Jared's a bundle of nerves as he follows Jensen out the door and nearly runs into him when Jensen stops dead. The car in the driveway gleams in the moonlight. All shiny chrome and gleaming black metal. 

Jared rests his chin on Jensen's shoulder and wraps long arms around his waist. "Took me a while to track it down but it is one of the ones from the set."

"The Impala. Jared, I never, I loved that car." Jensen turns in his embrace and Jared sees that his eyes are wet. "God, I love you, Jared."

Jared smiles, dimples and all. "Wanna drive it?"

Jensen's answering grin is all teeth. "Hell yes."

Jared fishes the keys out of his jacket pocket and Jensen snatches them. He walks to the car and runs a hand reverently over the hood. "Oh, God," he moans, hand gliding along the fender before curling his fingers around the folded spotlight.

Jared swallows hard. "Do you need to be alone with it?"

Jensen bites his bottoms lip and winks. "Get in. We got places to go." 

They settle in the car, grinning like fools when the doors creak and it's so familiar and new at the same time. They sit in silence and Jared rubs the dashboard like a long lost friend; an action mirrored by Jensen but he's fondling the steering wheel.

Jensen turns the key in the ignition and the engine roars to life. "Fuck, that sounds so good," Jensen says, smiling. Jared looks over and Jensen's so blissed out and excited, Jared can't help himself. He leans over and kisses him softly.

"So, where we going, stud?" Jensen asks with twinkling eyes.

Jared sits back. "Do you remember that place off Mulholland? That has that amazing view of the hills and the city? Where you filmed your first idie film?" he rambles.

Jensen looks at him like he's grown another head. "What the hell, man? We tried to _buy_ it, of course I remember it." He shoots Jared a quizzical look. "Why the hell are we going way out there?"

Jared purses his lips and makes a locking motion with his hand. 

"What are you – twelve?" Jensen asks without any real irritation.

Jared leans back, enjoying the feel of the car and Jensen beside him. "I got plans, man, plans."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes over an hour to get there but Jared doesn't care and Jensen has almost become one with the car again. Jared thinks he might need a crowbar to get him out of it tonight. His leg starts bouncing as Jensen turns on off onto the secluded driveway. There isn't a house here anymore, it was destroyed years ago but the drive and foundation are still in place on the 20 acre plot. The place Jared finally, _finally_ bought last week.

When Jensen slows down, Jared squeezes his thigh. "No, go all the way to the edge; I wanna be able to see the view from the car."

Jensen nods and inches the car up until the twinkling lights of the city come into view. He cuts the engine and turns, leaning against the door and props his feet in Jared's lap. "So," he says slowly, "you gonna let me in on the secret anytime soon?"

Jared pats his ankle but keeps looking out at the lights flickering below and the brilliant stars twinkling above. "Did you ever think we'd make it this far?"

Jensen digs his heel into Jared's thigh. "Yeah, I did."

No hesitation, no questions about what the hell Jared is up to and Jared chokes up. "You always have so much damned faith in me. No one has ever done that, Jen. It's everything, ya know?"

Jensen is moving, shifting until he's straddling Jared's lap, concern filling his green eyes as he cups Jared's face. "Tell me, Jay. Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

Jared buries his face against Jensen's collarbone and holds him close. Jensen is rocking him slowly, whispering words of love and making Jared feel like he's something precious and vital. He doesn't know how to repay that, how to show Jensen that everything, every damn thing, every damn day, is all because of Jensen. 

"Marry me," he blurts and his heart stops because this was not how he planned his grand finale.

Jensen stills and Jared can't breathe. "Please, Jen," he says softly.

"Jared?" Jensen is trying to pull back to see his face but Jared just clings to him like the lifeline he is and Jensen lets him.

Jared rushes on. "I had this grand plan for tonight. There's food and wine and candles in the trunk, rings in my pocket and jazz music on my phone."

He plants a kiss on warm skin. "I was gonna make love to you on a blanket and then pull out the rings at midnight."

Jensen kisses the top of his head. "Let me see you, baby, please."

He knows Jensen loves him, he feels it every day so why the hell he's so scared Jensen will say no baffles him, but he is. He's fucking terrified because Jensen is his life and he wants to spend the rest of it making him smile.

When he looks up at Jensen, he sees tears brimming in his green eyes and an easy smile on his face. His throat catches as a single tear spills over and he raises a shaky hand to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. 

Jensen leans in close. "Fuck me, out there, looking at the lights and then ask me again."

All Jared's blood flows straight to his cock and he is hard instantly. "Jesus, baby. Yes." 

He leans up to kiss those full lips but Jensen is already opening the door and climbing out of the car. Before Jared can move he's reaching back in and over to grab the keys out of the ignition. At Jared's questioning look he smirks. "The blanket. Unless you plan to be the one on your back gettin' grass up your ass crack."

Jared falls out of the car he's laughing so hard. "Dude, you did not just say that." He joins Jensen as he pops the trunk. And looks at the _empty_ trunk. Well, mostly empty since all that's in there is rope, a jack, oil cloths and a case of water.

Jensen cocks his hip against the car, crosses his arms and raises one eyebrow in askance.

Jared is already shaking his head, hands rising in denial. "I brought everything over when I went over there! I did," he added and even he could hear the whine in his voice. "They were gonna put it all in before driving it over to the house." 

Jensen doesn't say anything. Just shakes his head, grabs the rope and slams the trunk shut. Before Jared can say anything, Jensen presses a kiss to his lips. "We used to be actors, we'll improvise."

Jared just stands there like a dork until Jensen whistles to get his attention and Jared follows him to the front of the car.

"So," Jensen says as he takes off his jacket, "I think I have an idea."

The gleam in his eye means something very good or very bad and Jared doesn't care which because this is quickly surpassing any fantasy he's ever had in his life as Jensen kicks off his shoes and slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. Jared can't tear his eyes away but his lizard brain finally wakes up and he starts jerking out of his jacket.

"No." Jensen says sharply. "Leave it on. Leave _everything_ on and stay there."

"Oh, fuck," Jared pants, desperately in danger of embarrassing himself. He's too fucking old to come in his jeans and he shoves the heel of his hand against his cock when Jensen slides his shirt off and starts unbuttoning his jeans. "Jesus, oh fuck, Jen, fuck." 

Jensen licks his lips and pops another button. "That's the idea, Jared." 

"Shit." Jared's never going to forget this, never. It is seared on his brain and he knows that even if tonight ends two years from now it will still not be long enough.

Jensen pops the last button and Jared watches, enraptured as both his hands slide down inside tight black boxer briefs. Jared pants in time with the rock of Jensen's hips as his hands move up and down.

Jared takes a stumbling step but stops, hands clenched. "Jen, God, _God_ , baby."

Jensen throws his head back and spreads his legs slightly as his hands move up and grip the top of his jeans. He shakes his hips and ever so gradually slides both the jeans and briefs down to his thighs.

Jared's mouth waters as more skin his revealed. The cut of Jen's hipbones, the treasure trail he loves to kiss, and the hard, leaking cock he'd fucking _pay_ to suck right now.

"How you doin' there, Jay?" Jensen sounds as breathless as Jared feels. 

He shakes his head, and then nods. He can't speak; just worship silently at the beauty before him. This is his nirvana and he refuses to miss one second of it. Nothing could be more perfect. At least until Jensen slowly turns around and hooks his thumbs in the tangle of fabric at his hips. He starts inching the fabric down his legs, bending at the waist to give Jared a stunning view of long lean legs and the hottest ass he's ever seen. And when Jensen wraps his wrists around his ankles and looks at Jared from between them, Jared's legs fail him and he folds to the ground. 

Jensen is smirking as he stands back up and steps out of the last bit of fabric around his ankles. Jared's mouth waters at the sight of all the golden skin illuminated by the twinkling lights and Jared _wants_ but he's not moving until Jensen tells him what to do. He's not all that certain he could stand up now anyway.

He doesn't have to wait long though. Jensen bends over and picks up the rope and throws it to Jared. "Cut it in two and tie each one to the rear view mirrors."

A wave of desire so strong rushes over him that it takes him two tries to stand up and even then he ends up tripping over his feet in his haste to comply. He hears Jensen laughing at him and okay, maybe he deserves it since his hands are shaking and it takes him three attempts just to get to his pocket knife and then another two tries to get the damn ropes around the mirrors.

"Need a hand there, Jare?"

Jared can hear the smirk. "I'll work on a witty reply when I get blood flowing back to my brain again, okay?"

He jumps when he feels Jensen's hands caressing his hips. Jensen is pressed up against him and Jared can feel his cock pressing against him. He bites back a moan when Jensen tugs at his ear with sharp teeth.

"Here's what gonna happen," Jensen says licking along Jared's neck and shoulder. "I'm gonna lay down on my back, all spread out for you and you are gonna tie those ropes to my wrists."

Jared drops his head forward and clutches the ends of the ropes. "Shit."

He feels Jensen's smile before Jensen's teeth latch onto his neck and Jared does drop down, his elbows landing hard on the hood.

Jensen is rocking into him. "Then you're gonna suck my dick like a goddamned porn star and if you make it good, we'll fuck right on the hood of this car and Jay, it's gonna be so damned good."

Jared can't take it anymore. He spins and gets his hands full of Jensen's ass and pulls him flush, thrusting his tongue into Jensen's eager mouth. They both moan at the full body contact and Jared loves the feel of that hard naked body against him. He bites along the cut of Jensen's jaw. "You amaze me, baby," he fumbles to get his hand in his pocket for the tube of lube but Jensen catches his wrist, stopping him.

"Jen," he started confused but Jensen cut him off, pulling Jared's hand back to his ass.

Jensen's pupils were blown wide with desire. "I did it before we left," he says with a deep throaty voice. Jared shudders as Jensen licks along his jaw to his ear. "Dig a little deeper" he says, pulling Jared's hand to the crack of his ass, "and you'll _feel_ it."

Jared can't take anymore and he spins Jensen around throwing him back on the hood and crawls up his body. Jensen thrusts up against him and Jared reaches for the rope with one hand and Jensen's wrist with the other. He stops, kneeling back on Jen's thighs, rubbing a hand gently along the soft inner skin of his wrist. "Let me get the cloths. I will not hurt you."

Jensen's eyes are warm in response. "You won't," Jensen said softly, "but get them for your piece of mind."

And that's another reason Jared loves him and he closes his eyes as Jensen runs a hand through his hair and simply revels in the sensation of his lover's tender touch. He turns his head and kisses his palm. "Be right back."

He picks up the keys and pops the trunk, clutching the cloths and folding them as he walks back around. All his attention is on making sure the cloths are thick enough to keep the ropes from cutting into Jensen's wrists. 

When he looks up all the breath leaves his body. 

Jensen is spread out on the hood, hands grasping the ropes and his feet planted flat and wide, toes curling over the lip. Nothing, nothing could ever look more flawless, more beautiful or more goddamned _sinful_. His skin glowed in the moonlight and Jared's eyes travelled up and down that gorgeous body laid out like a sex god waiting to be worshipped. 

The cloths and keys fall from his hands as he reaches out and palms the inside of those muscled thighs, spreading them further still. He licks along the sweat slick skin, rubbing his hands through the coarse hair around the hard, leaking cock.

He sucks and bites the soft skin along the thigh crease and Jensen moans and jerks his hips hard.

"Fuck, Jared, please."

The need in his voice goes straight to Jared's groin and he can't wait any longer. "Say hello to your own personal porn star," he says licking the crown of Jensen's cock before tonguing the slit to get at the warm salty fluid.

"Fuck, Jay, _fuck_ , more." 

Jensen is panting, moaning, writhing and Jared braces his hands on Jensen's hips to keep him still. "Love the way you taste, Jen," Jared says reverently. He grips the base of Jensen's cock and starts to suck him down, taking more each time until his hand is back on a slick thigh and his nose is brushing wiry hair and the head of Jen's cock is in the back of his throat.

He pulls off and looks up to see Jensen watching him, holding the ropes so damned tight. "Don't let them go, Jen."

Beyond words, Jensen nods and drops his head back against the cool black metal.

Jared knows it won't be long and he can't hold out much longer either. He swallows Jen down again and opens the fly on his pants, moaning in relief when he gets his cock out of its confines. 

Jensen shudders and Jared doubles his efforts, bobbing up and down taking him to the root each time. Every sound Jensen makes sends a jolt of desire coursing through Jared. He slides one hand low between Jensen's legs, teasing the slick opening before sliding a finger in deep and hollows out his cheeks, sucking hard. 

Jensen's hips arch and he comes crying Jared's name. 

Jared swallows it all down but doesn't stop. He works his finger in and out and keeps sucking the oversensitive head as Jensen shakes from it. When he can no longer stand it, he yanks Jensen's ass to the edge of the hood and grips his ankles settling them on his shoulders and wants to cry with relief as he sinks inside that tight, wet heat. 

"Jesus, Jensen, can't last _can't_." His sweaty hair is in his eyes and his clothes are sticking to his body and he has never in his life felt such perfection, such ecstasy. He only manages two more stuttering thrusts before he's coming hard, spilling deep inside Jensen.

All his energy is gone, drained right out of his dick, so he eases Jensen's legs down and leans forward, resting his head on Jensen's damp stomach.

In the distance he can hear cries and multiple pops riding on the wind. He smiles. "Fireworks."

He manages to drag himself up on the hood next to Jensen, who is still holding the ropes in a death grip. "Oh, Jen," he whispers, reaching out to carefully uncurl first one hand and then the next, massaging and kissing each finger.

He lies down and pulls Jensen in close, wrapping his arms protectively around him. "Happy New Year," he says, kissing his temple.

Jensen smiles against his neck. "Happy New Year, Jay."

"Thank you, Jen, thank you for tonight." His voice catches. "You don't even know."

Jensen's arm tightens around his waist. "Wanna bet, porn star?"

Jared laughs. "I need to add that to the dust jacket of my books. Author, actor, porn star."

That gets him a sharp laugh. "Be more specific, baby. Author, actor and number one cocksucker."

He slaps Jensen's ass. "Fucker."

Jensen sits up, straddling his thighs and smiles down at him. "So?"

Jared cups his face and Jensen's eyes close as he leans into the touch like a cat and a pleasant feeling of home washes over Jared and he knows this is the moment. "Marry me."

Jensen's eyes fly open to lock on Jared's and his smile widens and Jared thinks his own will split his face apart.

"Yes," Jensen whispers, "yes."

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to somersault_j for the supply of porny plots. This is combination of two, plus a few ideas of my own thrown in for good measure. This is sort of AU since I have Supernatural ending after season four.
> 
> As ever, many thanks to ephermeralk for the her continued beta servitude. *smooch*
> 
> Written as fill for [smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com).


End file.
